


Аддамсо-драбблы

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Вся мелочь кучей, рейтинг от минимального до максимального
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Wednesday Addams/Amanda Buckman
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Название:** О цветах и подарках  
**Бета:** [Mrs N](http://26052211.diary.ru/)  
**Размер:** драббл, 333 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мортиша Аддамс/Гомес Аддамс  
**Категория:** джен, гет  
**Жанр:** повседневность  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Краткое содержание:** Обычное утро Аддамсов  
  
  
Острые ножницы легко перерезают упругий стебель, и отвратительная, пахнущая розовым маслом головка падает на стол. Мортиша ставит колючку в вазу. Это двенадцатая. Еще одна – и букет готов.  
  
– Не понимаю, милый, почему они никак не догадаются перед продажей срезать все лишнее? Ты написал о моем предложении в цветочный магазин?  
– Конечно, дорогая.  
– И что они ответили?  
Гомес попробовал было отмолчаться, делая вид, что занят тем, чтобы пускать дым от сигары в пол, а не в потолок. Все знают, что, если куришь, он всегда собирается над головой. Конечно, этого трудно добиться, если стоишь вверх ногами, но когда настоящего Аддамса останавливали трудности?  
Впрочем, Мортишу они тоже не останавливали, и под ее испытующим взглядом Гомес сдался:  
– Они ответили… нецензурно.  
– О-о, нет… Не может быть!  
– Увы, дорогая. Они даже отказались добавлять в каждый букет недостающую розу, хоть я не раз просил об этом. Вчера хозяин магазина почему-то даже повысил голос. Кричал, что торгует цветами уже семнадцать лет и всегда продавал, продает и будет продавать эти дьяволовы розы долбаными дюжинами.  
– «Дьяволовы розы»? Это, наверное, новый сорт? Чудесное название, надо бы закупить побольше. Хотя жаль, что хозяин предпочитает «долбаную дюжину» обычной, чертовой.  
– Ужасное время, чего оно только ни делает даже с лучшими людьми! – Гомес выпустил еще несколько колечек дыма, и они послушно застелились по полу.  
Мортиша кивнула:  
– Ты прав, дорогой. Взять хотя бы милейшую Маргарет, жену нашего адвоката. Недавно она попросила меня не выбрасывать этот мусор, – Мортиша брезгливо указала ножницами на рассыпавшиеся по всему столу лепестки роз. – Сказала, что если их высушить, положить в шелковый мешочек и повесить его над кроватью, это помогает от мигрени.  
– Какое мракобесие! – Гомес возмущенно пыхнул сигарой; дым маленьким смерчем закружился под люстрой. – Всем известно, что лучшее средство от мигрени – хорошенько зажать голову в тиски. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься поддерживать бедняжку в ее заблуждениях?  
– Ну что ты, милый! – Мортиша решительно смела розы со стола. Полюбовалась получившимся букетом и вдруг спохватилась:  
– Подожди! Мы не можем оставить Маргарет совсем без подарка! – на мгновенье задумалась и просияла: – Я знаю, что делать! Через пару дней у Клеопатры, нашей дорогой африканской душительницы, почкование. Мы уже подобрали имя для малышки – Мессалина. Решено – подарим Маргарет Мессалину.  
– Ты удивительно умна, дорогая.  
– Я знаю, – кивнула Мортиша и, едва заметно улыбнувшись, добавила: – Mon cher!


	2. Chapter 2

**Название:** Причина моих кошмаров  
**Бета:** [Mrs N](http://26052211.diary.ru/)  
**Размер:** драббл, 510 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Аманда Бакстер/Вензди Аддамс  
**Категория:** фемслэш  
**Жанр:** ангст, романс, немного херт-комфорта.  
**Рейтинг:** R-NC-17  
**Краткое содержание:**  
– Я буду жертвой!  
– Всю жизнь.  
**Предупреждения/примечания:** 1\. По одной из версий, Вензди Аддамс училась музыке. С Амандой Бакстер, мечтавшей стать актрисой, они вполне могли оказаться в одном учебном заведении.  
2\. Рейтинг за жестокость.  
  
Аманде снятся кошмары. Давно – с того самого лета в лагере. Они не прекратились, даже когда она перестала туда ездить; даже тогда, когда вообще перестала выходить из дома. Сейчас – после всех лет групповой и индивидуальной терапии – стало немного лучше: по крайней мере, она не каждую ночь просыпается от собственного крика.  
  
Да, последние годы были неплохими: Аманда окончила школу, поступила в Художественную академию в соседнем штате. Родители ее во всем поддерживали – даже переехали, продав дом. И все ради нее, ради ее мечты стать актрисой. Правда, очень расстроились, узнав, что всем первокурсникам положено жить в общежитии, хотели даже написать прошение директору. Но Аманда не позволила: зачем, она же давно выросла. В последнее время даже научилась предчувствовать ночи, когда детские страхи снова напоминают о себе.  
  
***  
  
В такие вечера она тянет до последнего: причесывается, делая вместо обычных ста взмахов расческой пятьсот; долго выбирает ночную рубашку – благо, есть из чего, родители позаботились; слушает, как соседка по комнате играет на флейте-пикколо. И так – пока глаза сами не слипаются, и она не проваливается в сон.  
  
Тот самый сон.  
  
***  
  
Веревки впиваются в запястья, тонкая ткань батистовой блузки не может защитить спину от царапин – кора у старого вяза твердая и шершавая. Черноволосая девочка в костюме Покахонтас улыбается – Аманде страшно от этой улыбки, пусть она перестанет! – и факел в ее руках вспыхивает.  
  
Сухое дерево занимается быстро, а одежда – еще быстрее. Кожу опаляет, вздуваются волдыри и почти сразу лопаются, заливая все кровью; ее много, но не настолько, чтобы погасить разбушевавшееся пламя. Тошнотворно пахнет паленой шерстью – прекрасные золотистые волосы Аманды превращаются в пепел. Потом добавляется запах жареного мяса – наверное, приятный, но ей уже не дано этого оценить. Она кричит, срывая голос, боль почти невыносима, но Аманда чувствует, что не умрет. Не сейчас. Она верит, что должно случиться что-то еще.  
  
И точно – ее лба касается холодная, почти ледяная ладонь, она гасит пламя, веревки падают… Аманда слышит тихое:  
– Просыпайся…  
И открывает глаза.  
  
***  
  
Сонная, растрепанная Вензди сидит рядом, смотрит недовольно:  
– Ты ходишь к своему психологу уже вечность, и все без толку.  
– Неправда, – шепчет Аманда. – Он всегда говорит, то нужно только найти причину моих кошмаров.  
– И как успехи? Нашла?  
– Да. Я тебя нашла.  
  
Аманда зарывается носом в черные кружева ночной сорочки Вензди – такой же строгой и закрытой до самого горла, как ее прочая одежда.  
Вензди носит только черное, а на шутки студентов по поводу «вечного траура» серьезно отвечает: «Я все еще жду». Она вообще всегда серьезна – за две недели с начала учебы ни разу не улыбнулась. Аманду это вполне устраивает.  
И пахнет от Вензди странно, необычно – не популярными в этом сезоне духами и туалетной водой, как от прочих девушек, а… Так пахли старые вещи в бабушкином сундуке. Когда-то Аманда любила их примерять, а потом вышагивать про комнате, воображая себя великой актрисой. Тогда она верила, что все получится, что ее ждет успех.  
Знакомый с детства запах успокаивает, прогоняет остатки кошмара. Давно ей не было так хорошо.  
  
– Я тебя тоже, сara mia.  
Вензди целует ее, и Аманда засыпает, крепко и глубоко, уверенная в том, что не увидит больше ужасных снов; что теперь все ночи будут… нет, не спокойными: разве может быть спокойно рядом с Вензди Аддамс?  
Они будут удивительными.


	3. Chapter 3

**Название:** Соглядатай  
**Размер:** драббл 487 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** НМП - 2шт; упоминается Мортиша/Гомес  
**Категория:** джен, гет  
**Жанр:** кому PWP, кому драма  
**Рейтинг:** R - NC-17  
**Краткое содержание:** разговор в благотворительной столовой  
**Примечание/Предупреждения:** мат, кинк: порка, холодное оружие, оральный секс, вуайеризм  
  
  
  
– Я ж говорил, что оне ёбнутые! – Кайл, по прозвищу “Сказочник”, наклонился к соседу по столу. Тот отложил ложку, прислушался: Кайл, конечно, трех слов не скажет, не сбрехав, но врал он всегда занятно, будто и правда сказки рассказывал. – Ну, эти, которые с дому у кладбища. Как их там – Аддамсы, что ль? В общем, гулял я там... Ну, как гулял – думал, не обронил ли кто из них что нужное. Нужное ведь только урони – сразу найдется какой-нить мудак, подымет, себе заберет. А тут я – здрассте вам, лохи, что упало – то пропало, теперь мое. Ну, ты понял, да?  
  
– Не-а...  
  
– Ну, ты дебил! Я говорю, на дерево возле их окна залез, а там! Тетка эта, Адамсиха, привязала своего мужика к такой хреновине, знаешь, в музее стоит? Ни хрена ты не знаешь! Где ж еще зимой греться, как не в музее? Так вот...  
Привязала, значит, и ножики в него кидает. Кинула раз: ножик свись! – я чуть очком ветку не перекусил, на которой сидел! А ему хоть бы хны! Лыбится, по-ненашему болтает! А сам голяком, и хуй стоит, что твоя телебашня! А она все ножики кидает, коза, и все рядом с головой! Одним чуть ухо не оттяпала, подо мной мало что не лужа! А этот довольный, гляделки прикрыл... И чему радуется-то?  
А как ножики кончились, так за плетку взялась. Она его – хрясь! А он ей: “Кара, – говорит, – мия!”  
Ну, конечно, кара. Сущее наказание – он перед ней без штанов, а она с плеткой!  
Потом ей, видать, жарко стало, платье сняла. А под ним тоже ничего, а кожа белая, будто не под солнцем, а под луной, что ли, загорала. А сиськи! Ну, короче, я б вдул! Мужик привязанный тоже, может, и вдул бы, так кто ж его отвяжет!  
А она все трется об него, трется, и тоже не по нашему лопочет! А потом... потом наклонилась, жопа белая чуть ли не у меня перед носом, и хуй его заглотнула аж до самых яиц! И ну головой двигать – туда-сюда, туда-сюда! Я штаны расстегнул, а там все давно стоит, не хуже, чем у того, в комнате...  
  
– Ну, а потом? – Винс, он же “Беззубый”, давно забыл и про жидкую кашу в тарелке, и про то, что до закрытия столовой осталось всего ничего.  
  
– А потом подо мной ветка сломалась. Говорю же – невезучий я! Слушай, одолжи полтиник до следующего раза, а?  
  
Винс нахмурился:  
– Полтиник ему! Ладно бы до конца дорассказал!  
  
– А я... Я тебе нарисую, хочешь?  
  
– Тьфу ты, пакость такую рисовать... Ладно, давай! Только чтобы как настоящие были! И баба голая, и мужик с хуем.  
  
– Все, все будет, не боись! – Кайл спрятал монету в карман. – Зря я, что ли, в Художественной академии учился? Да если б не этот змий зеленый, знаменитым бы сделался, кто б тогда знал того Пикассо... Что, и так не знаешь? Темнота!  
Он с сожалением взглянул на пустую тарелку, поднялся. Решил, что обязательно еще раз заглянет к Аддамсам в окошко. Даже если не удастся додрочить – будет потом что рассказать. Вот только заживет ушибленная об землю задница – сразу и заглянет.  



End file.
